


What Must Be Done

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Christmas Eve, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Cursing, Takes Place After The Defeat Of The Final Boss, christmas day, mild romance, slight canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Ren and Makoto spend their time at Leblanc after strolling through Shibuya in light of their victory over the malevolent god. However, he recalls a painful reminder that their happy days will be short-lived.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	What Must Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I had this fic in my WIP folder since early August; I have a habit of just being lazy, sorry. Also, this is a gift fic for my good friend Bobmi (https://twitter.com/_bofbof) on Twitter! I hope that you like this! Anyway, please enjoy this fic and thanks once again! ^_^

The walk back to Café Leblanc with Makoto had filled Ren with joy and elation, but also with a sense of guilt due to his previous conversation with Sae. After Yaldabaoth’s defeat, Ren had hoped that everything would play out well in the end, but when the SIU prosecutor had confronted him in regards to the progress of charging Shidō with his crimes and how slim the chances were, as well as the police possibility resorting to fabricating all the blame to the teen and his teammates, unless he, with an expansive knowledge of the Metaverse were to turn himself in and testify. The consequence would be that he would violate his probation as a result.

Digesting all of that info, the teen realized that it would be the last time that he would see anyone, including Makoto.

Ren had urged for Sae to give him a bit more time, and when she asked as to why, he decided to fess up that he wanted to spend his remaining time with her sister Makoto. Sae fully understood the teen’s request but she reminded him she’d come to retrieve him at Leblanc in the morning.

In Ren’s room, Makoto presented him a Christmas gift, a wristwatch that she had bought while he was out looking at the stands in Shibuya. A smile adorned on his face, thanking her by pressing a kiss on her lips, a blush emanating from her afterwards. They discussed for a while until Makoto had shifted the topic regarding her older sister’s handling of the Shidō case. Her face drifted down, playing with the fabric of her coat. Although Makoto held high hopes that her sister would find a way to bring Shidō to the hands of justice, a tinge of doubt had managed to creep into her mind.

What was supposed to be an intimate moment turned out to be dreadful as Ren recalled what Sae had warned him about.

_‘If that happens, there’s no telling what they’ll do to you and your teammates.’_

_‘There’s even the possibility that they’ll fabricate a crime and move to arrest you all.’_

With such a heavy burden, Ren’s throat felt pale, a stoic expression casting down onto him.

Noticing the sudden change in him, Makoto had brought Ren back to reality. “…What’s wrong?”

Taking a moment, Ren knew that whatever he’d reply would only cause her to worry. A catch-22 so to speak. If there was another solution that would ensure his and their safety, he would take it in a heartbeat.

“I’m sorry…” Ren spoke, nodding his head before looking at her somberly.

“W-what do you mean?” Makoto insisted softly, her voice beginning to crack.

Before Ren could elaborate further, Makoto decided that it was her cue to head home, panicking on the inside.

“I-I’m sorry for bringing up such a strange topic. On Christmas Eve, no less…” she apologized, her hands clasped tightly together.

“Y-you didn’t do anyth—” he spoke abruptly until she interjected him again—“Makoto.”

“I’ll be going now.”

The student council president rose up from the couch, reluctantly distancing herself from Ren’s side, her backside turned to him. Ren followed suit, insisting to let him walk her back to the station, only earning a disapproval from her.

“No, I’m fine,” Makoto declined, and before she was ready to depart, she had one last thing to say, “hey… you’re keeping something from me, aren’t you…?”

Ever since they first met, Makoto could read Ren like a book, which made her all the more dangerous. However, when they started to date officially, she wanted for them to be treated as equals and to confide in each other. That thought made Ren feel hypocritical of himself, seeing as though she was able to discuss her struggles with him openly.

Shaking away all apprehensiveness, Ren made a move before Makoto could. He swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace, his chin resting on top of her shoulder. Makoto didn’t bother to pull away, stunned by his action.

“R-Ren, what’s the meaning of this?” she questioned as she turned her face sideways.

“Please hear me out. I will explain everything to you. I don’t want to end this day on a bad note.” he pleaded earnestly.

Putting her faith back into him, Makoto took a breath and nodded in agreement. “Ok then.”

Once they returned to sit on the couch, Ren took her hands, caressing them gently as he went on about how Sae brought up a deal that would bring light to Shidō’s crimes and to ensure the safety of the Phantom Thieves, though it would come at the cost of turning himself in and being incarcerated into juvenile hall. Makoto uttered not a single word, finding herself struggling to comprehend on what she was hearing from her boyfriend. The last thing she wanted was for him to be gambled again. He had saved the world from a malevolent god of all things, and to only be rewarded by possibly landing himself into solitary confinement was cruel and unjust. She couldn’t fathom it.

“T-this, this is damn unfair!” Makoto protested, rising up from the couch again, her fists clutched in anger. “How is that justice for you?”

Ren could only stare at her, unable to form a proper answer to her. He had anticipated for her to take off, but she made no attempt.

“Believe me, if there any other alternative, I would have taken the opportunity to do so.” Ren commented, eyes cast in sorrow for her.

When Makoto turned to face Ren, the latter saw the former’s face stained with tears, along with her body shaking.

“How can you b-be so calm about it?” she scolded him, her eyes staring at the floor, “Haven’t you considered t-that you basically forfeited y-your life?”

Shaking his head, Ren stood up, motioning himself to his girlfriend’s side. It broke his heart to see her in such a state. She was always headstrong and kept her composure, but to know that he crumbled her walls in the worst way possible, he felt ashamed of himself.

“Makoto, if it’s only me taking in all the heat so that you guys are safe, then so be it,” he argued as he brought a hand to her cheek, his thumb wiping a tear away in the process, “I want you to be safe, love.”

That did it for Makoto. Losing all restraint, she hugged Ren with every fiber of her being, her face buried into his shoulder blade as she sobbed erratically. All that Ren could do was console her and plant kisses on her head. For a moment, he was starting to doubt himself if he was making the right decision.

“I-I won’t be able to b-bear t-the thought of being s-separated from you i-in that way.” Makoto mumbled, her motions vibrating to Ren’s body, those very words striking into his core.

_‘Did I make a foolish decision in the end? …No, I’m doing this for them. And for Makoto.’_

It felt as though an eternity had passed being in each other’s hold. Makoto’s sobs had quelled down at last, though the dreaded feeling had not subsided. Her boyfriend’s mind was set; always pragmatic even at the cost of his own well-being.

“Your sister will be at Leblanc around 10am to pick me up.” Ren spoke calmly.

“A-are you going to let Sōjirō and Futaba know beforehand, at least?” she asked, her face retreating away from his chest, staring at him.

His words died in his throat. Sōjirō had informed him that they would have a small Christmas breakfast in the morning, around the same time that Sae would come for him. Ren felt even more guilty that he was ruining the holidays for them.

“I-I don’t know.”

Although Makoto was offended at his answer, she understood his apprehensiveness. But nonetheless, they deserved to know no matter what. At that moment, she just wanted to spend as much time with her love as much as she could.

“Let’s just lie down for a bit, if that’s okay with you. I’m not feeling well.” Makoto recommended; feeling a tad nauseated.

With a nod, Ren guided the both of them to his bed, kicking their shoes off beforehand. Lying down, he held her close, his girlfriend tightening her grip on him. They couldn’t sleep at all, only able to relish at each other’s presence for only a short period of time. Morgana would have scolded them for giving up so easily, but he was gone after the Metaverse disappeared. Whatever higher being that was present up there, they weren’t being merciful for the two.

**_Christmas Morning_ **

Ren had packed his bag with whatever he needed as Makoto stared at him intently. Sae had left him a message saying that she was close to Leblanc. They exchanged little to no words as they heard a knock coming from the door. Right on cue, Sae was there. He unlocked the door, allowing the eldest Nījima sister to enter the premises, himself backing away to Makoto’s side.

“Sis…” Makoto whispered, her hand gripping Ren’s arm.

“So, this is where you’ve been all night,” Sae pointed out, her expression stoic as she made her way to them, “I assume you told her about it, no?”

As much as it pained the SIU prosecutor to separate Ren from Makoto and the rest of his friends, it was of absolute necessity if they wished to convict Shidō of his crimes, and to keep themselves safe. She had a feeling that Makoto would be defiant to the end.

“I know everything.” Makoto merely said, gazing onto the floor.

“Just understand that it’s for the best, Makoto. Now then. We should get go—” suddenly, the door opened again, revealing Sōjirō and Futaba, the both of them bemused at the scene.

“Wait, why is she here?” Sōjirō stated towards Sae.

“Ren, why are you packed as though you’re going on a long journey?” Futaba demanded.

Taking in a deep breath, he muttered a sentence, though his voice became hoarse as a result.

“I-I’m turning myself in.”

Bewildered, Sōjirō and Futaba began to scrutinize the teen in regards to the meaning of his statement. Then, Ren turned his attention to Sae, as though he was gesturing for her to explain the situation to them.

“In order to ensure that Shidō pays for his crimes and to prevent any member of the Phantom Thieves from getting into trouble with the law, Ren-kun and I have agreed that he should testify in the former’s case, thus turning himself in. Doing so, however, would violate the conditions of his probation.” Sae explained, noting the shocked expressions of the owner of Leblanc and his adoptive-daughter. “There is no other option, I’m afraid.”

Understandably, their reaction was not well-met.

“I-I knew I should’ve kept your room bugged.” Futaba spoke regrettably, rushing over to Ren’s direction, enveloping him into a hug. “This is dumb!”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Sōjirō said dumbfoundedly, nodding his head in denial, “he saves the world, and this is how it ends for him?”

Despite how much it tormented Ren to witness them in such a state, it was for the best. It wasn’t just the Phantom Thieves but also Sōjirō, Sae, and anyone else who was in affiliation to them; they were in danger, and he was their one and only ticket of being saved. If he was lucky, maybe he would get released early, but it was wishful thinking on his part. It was something that had to be done.

“Look, everyone. My mind is made up on this matter. Please come to terms that I’m doing this to protect you all.” Ren announced, feeling Futaba unlatching herself from him.

“We’ve l-lost Morgana,” Futaba mumbled as she began to cry, covering her eyes, “and n-now we’re losing you, too!”

Ren began to pat Futaba’s head gently as a way to comfort her. Makoto’s own tears followed suit as well.

“There, there. I have a feeling that my departure won’t lost forever.” Ren assured the girl.

“I have every right to be against this crap but, it’s your choice in the end.” Sojiro agreed, one of his eyes feeling a bit prickly at the scene.

Sae then checked her watch, realizing that their time was running out. To her reluctance, she reminded Ren of their goal. “It’s time that we head off now.”

Nodding in understanding, Ren motioned himself to hug Sōjirō, Futaba, and then last but not least, his love Makoto.

“I will miss you a whole lot, Makoto.” Ren said morosely, wrapping her into a hug, her head buried on his chest.

“E-easy for you to say.” Makoto whispered harshly, her voice faltering.

For what would be their last time basking in each other’s hold, they put whatever they could muster onto it. Their world collapsing on Christmas of all days; whereas they could be spending a jovial time with everyone, elated to the fact that peace was brought into the world, and to think about their future.

When Makoto retreated her face from Ren’s chest, he then brought his thumbs in order to trace the pattern of her tears, wiping them away.

“Makoto, there is something in my room that I want you to hold on to for the time being,” Ren informed her, catching her attention in the process, “it’s placed on one of my shelves.”

“May I know what it is?” she asked, sniffling.

“All I can say is that you once thought that it was measly. You’ll find out the rest.” he hinted, a soft grin on him.

The student council president simply nodded as the both of them let go, with Ren heading towards Sae who was waiting at the front door. With a smile, he waved good-bye to them.

“Farewell, everyone. Until next time.”

The moment Ren and Sae had left Leblanc, Makoto attempted to make chase until Sōjirō held her back.

“Boss, l-let me go now!” Makoto cried out, struggling to break free of his hold. “Ren! Don’t go, Ren!”

Moments later, Makoto had admitted defeat and ceased fighting back. Sōjirō then let go of her as he went to check on Futaba who was sitting on one of the stools, lying her face onto the bar as she cried. Makoto merely stood, staring at the front door as she took in the information; Ren was truly gone. Then, she recalled what he mentioned, and made way to his room.

After searching through his shelf, she found a tiki key chain that looked oddly familiar. Putting the two pieces together in her head, she realized that this was the very gift that she had given to Ren during the school trip to Hawaii, where she also came to terms that she had fallen in love with him. He kept it safe and pristine since those times as she touched the features of it.

She then made her way to his couch, sitting down as her mouth trembled, reminiscing of the times they had spent with each other as friends, allies, and lovers. To be separated from him was a stab to her chest, a pain that linger on to her whenever she went. Those haunting words played in her thoughts repeatedly.

_'I want to spend this moment with you forever...'_

“Ren…” Makoto muttered, her throat becoming pale. “Ren…”

She had promised herself to be strong, but it was one that she had to break as the dam burst out, clutching the keychain to her chest, sobbing her heart out. Ren was far away from her, powerless enough to do anything about it as the grief had consumed her.

“W-what am I d-doing? T-this won’t bring h-him back, w-will it? D-damn it!”

Sōjirō went over to check on the youngest Nījima sister, though he was met with a scene of her holding something close along with the room filled with noises of her crying. He sighed in response as all he could do was be by her side for a moment, though he needed to head back down in order to keep an eye on Futaba. Boss knew how much the kid had cared about her, remembering how many times the Nījima sibling would come over to Leblanc to either have dinner or study together with such content.

“B-Boss,” Makoto choked out, gritting her teeth as Sōjirō sat by her side, placing a hand on her shoulder, “it’s n-not damn fair.”

“No, it’s not.” Sōjirō stated, trying his best to console the sobbing girl.

For now, all that he could do was to be there for them and the rest of the bunch. He had a hunch that they were oblivious of Ren’s intentions, and he wasn’t looking forward to breaking the news to them when they would come over to Leblanc later in the day. However, if what his intuition was telling him, the kids wouldn’t give up hope so easily and accept defeat, he just knew it.

**_February 13 th Afternoon_ **

“Try not to doze off there,” Sōjirō warned to Ren humorously as they made it to Yongen Jaya, maintaining his focus on the road, “you don’t want to be passed out when you see them.”

“Yeah.” Ren spoke absentmindedly, taking in a deep breath.

The teen and former leader of the Phantom Thieves was a free man once more. According to Sae, his friends were able to prove his innocence in the assault case by searching for the lady who was forced by Shidō to make a false statement. Because of her, she was able to testify against the corrupt politician. What astounded Ren the most was that those outside of his regular friend group had rallied the masses in order to help spread the word. Ranging from Ms. Kawakami to young Shinya, they all pitched in to provide assistance. He was truly compelled by their dedication and refusal to give up.

Staring at the window, he began to wonder everyone’s reactions. Aside from Makoto and Futaba, he didn’t break the news to the rest of his plans to turn himself in. Would they resent him for making a callous decision? Or was he thinking too much on it? The memories of Christmas continued to haunt his mind, unable to comprehend how much pain he had afflicted to them.

“You know, there’s no use to being that tense,” Boss pointed out, as though he read the teen’s mind, “they are anticipating for your arrival.”

“What makes you think so?” the teen questioned, adjusting his glasses.

Sōjirō let out a hearty laughter, amused at his remark. “You’re joking, right? Ren, if they hated your guts, then why would they bust their asses, going around the city to gather any info that they could use to get you out? I swear, you need to give them more credit than usual.”

“You have a fair point, Sōjirō. They are truly irreplaceable.” Ren agreed, a smile on him.

Sōjirō parked his car close to his house, eager to see everyone’s reactions. “You damn right they are. Now then, let’s not keep them waiting for too long. You are close to two months overdue, after all.”

The trek to Leblanc didn’t take too long, but for Ren, it seemed as though time had passed by slowly. His heart was racing, making an effort to calm his body as he stood at the front door. Sōjirō decided to enter first, instructing the teen to wait for his cue beforehand.

“I’m back.” Sōjirō greeted to Makoto, Ryūji, Haru, Futaba, Ann, and Yūsuke, though they expressed worry as they expected a certain visitor to be with him.

“Right, right, of course,” he humored himself as he opened the door, holding it, “come on in now.”

A teenage boy with wavy, unkempt hair, and glasses emerged from the entrance. He then waved at everyone a bit nervously, and to his relief, their expressions became joyful and lively.

“Hey everyone,” Ren greeted to them, a bit in denial that he was back to them once more, “sorry for the long wait.”

“My dude!” Ryūji shouted triumphantly as he raced towards Ren, bringing him into a hug. “Damn it’s good to have you back!”

Yusuke then came towards them, followed by the rest, except for Makoto who sat at one of the booths.

“It has been a while, hasn’t it? One can only imagine the type of food that they served you there, huh.” Yusuke commented as he saw Ryūji letting go of Ren, making way for him, Ann, Futaba and Haru to give their former leader a hug respectively.

“You seem very well after spending almost two months in juvenile hall.” Ann remarked, happy to see her friend in one piece.

“Namaste to ya, Ren.” Futaba greeted giddily.

“We are grateful that despite it all, you’re still whole.” Haru commented brightly.

Ren then directed his attention to his girlfriend. At first, Makoto kept a cheerful expression, but she remained rather quiet. Curious, Ren decided to tread water. “Makoto?”

Instead of replying back, Makoto simply got up from her booth, though she made a stoic expression on her face afterwards. The rest of the gang distanced themselves slightly from Ren for safe measure. The student council president then made easy steps towards her boyfriend as she brought her hand to her pocket. As she stood in front of him, she revealed to him the same key chain that she held on to since that fateful day.

“I believe this is yours.” Makoto spoke, biting her lip, gesturing the object to Ren.

“That’s right. A special someone who I love dearly was the one who gave this to me,” Ren commented in mirth as he retrieved the pedant, wearing it around his neck as Makoto’s expression became down-cast, “uhh, did I do something wrong?”

Makoto didn’t inhibit herself from laughing to her heart’s content, somehow shocking the rest of the group. “That is a big understatement, you know!”

Before Ren knew it, he felt a crushing blow to his body as Makoto enveloped him into a tight hug, the force causing him to lose balance as he toppled down to the floor, with Makoto on top of him. He then heard sounds of sniffling and then a wet sensation dropping down to his face; Makoto was crying.

“Ren Amamiya, you’re such a pain in the ass, I swear!” Makoto yelled out, gripping the collar of his shirt.

“Well, you’re not wrong on—” and then, Ren’s voice was silenced by Makoto’s lips capturing his in the fiercest and loving manner possible. He then followed suit as he reciprocated the action, his arms pulling her closely, without a care of them being watched by their friends, with the latter astounded at the scene.

After their lips separated, Ren and Makoto stared at each other fondly. She cupped his face as he wiped her tears away.

“I’ll always be glad to be your one and only pain in the ass.” Ren remarked in a cheeky manner, much to the chagrin of his girlfriend.

“Figured,” Makoto sighed as her thumb traced his cheek, “I missed you so much, Ren.”

Then, Ryūji began to cheer on for the couple as everyone else gave a small round of applause afterwards. Sōjirō was just grateful that none of his patrons were here to witness a case of teenage love, though he couldn’t blame the two; they deserved their happy ending.

“Wow, Makoto knocked the wind out of you, Ren.” Ryūji commented, giving the couple a thumbs up.

Once reality had hit them, Ren and Makoto jumbled back up, their faces red to the brim due to being caught in the heat of the moment. He laced his fingers to Makoto’s, reminding himself how long it had been since he last held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Well, while everyone catches up with our VIP guest, I gotta head out and grab some groceries,” Sōjirō stated as he made way to the door, “just don’t cause too much of a ruckus.”

As Sōjirō left, the group discussed to Ren how initially they had lost all hope but reminded themselves that even with the Metaverse gone they were able to change reality with their own hands. Then they spoke about his living conditions in juvenile hall, though he assured them that he was treated fairly unlike his experience back in November. However, it turned depressing as they reminded themselves that not everyone was with them. Morgana was the motivation that they needed in their mission to clear Ren’s name. Without the reminder of their feline companion’s tenacity and indomitable spirit, it wouldn’t have been possible in the first place. 

Suddenly, they heard the front door make a creaking sound. At first, the group thought that it was Sōjirō coming back early, but to their profound astonishment, it turned out to be another familiar face.

“Someone call for me?” 


End file.
